


Love in a Lap Dance

by Ratchulous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Strippers & Strip Clubs, To Be Continued, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchulous/pseuds/Ratchulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi gives Eren a lapdance to the song Rude Boy by Rihanna. Levi has lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user obsessionforintrospection , I saw a headcanon you submitted on my dash, and I KNEW I HAD TO READ THIS FIC, BUT I COULD ONLY READ IT IF I WROTE IT.
> 
> 7/28/2015: I am working on a chapter 2, I have a plot filled out and a whole bunch of ideas :) sorry for the wait. I'm also writing another fic im much more dedicated to.

This is the most underground strip club I have ever been to. Holy shit. 

Jean and Connie have never gotten me into a better situation, and I am thankful.

As I sit in a small, metal chair with nice decor, with a nice cushion to make it better to sit on. The room I sit in is snug, not too small, but not at all large. There are dim lights with a pink wash that really help set the tone of the nicely decorated room. The walls appear to be made out of lusty red lace, and the black rugged floors are noticeably soft, and don't have a distinct pattern in them. In the room are chandelier type lights, that illuminate the room in the perfect balance of shadows. And the entrance to this naughty room? Thick velvet curtains, to muffle music of course, but also moans and whines. 

The dim room is opened in such a delicious manner by the dancer. All he has done is open the two curtains and mouth the words, 'thank you' to Jean and Connie for making me agree to this. 

"Well, hello." His voice is low and smooth, "You can call me Captain Rivaille, and don't hesitate to." It's almost as if he's daring me to say his name. 

"Captain Rivaille, that's such a nice, bold name." 

"Hmm, well people say it's bold, unique, and enticing..like I am." Rivaille winked with the faintest smile, my body feels pulled towards this sexy man. 

"Well, I can't say I'm not looking forward to this."

"Nobody can." 

And with that literally the kinkiest song I know comes on, Rude Boy by Rihanna. I can tell this is going to be mindblowing. 

"I suppose you already know this song?"

"Yeah, actually. I used to like it." 

"Well, let me give you a better reason to like the song all over again." 

 

And with that, Levi stand 5 feet from where I sit, and the music starts as if on cue. With the beat intro, he grinds his hips, and I get to notice what he is wearing. He wears lace panties, that match the lusty cherry color of the walls. As his hips adjust to the beat, the voice enters the mix of beats and Rivaille walks to me. 

 

When the first verse hits, he pounces on me, opening my legs, and he places his left thigh right near my crotch. He stands with my left leg between his thighs, almost as if he's posing for me to admire. 

_Take it, take it, Love me, Love me,_

It's not until this part where his hips are entranced by the sweet rhythm of the song, and his thighs deliciously rub over me. The second intro of the song finishes as he just moves his hips, then when the actual song starts.

He straddles my hips, and his timing to the song is just making me lose myself already. His hips just bury into mine, and I try my damnest to keep my growing erection discreet.

He gets off, and places his foot right on my crotch, but doesn't actually apple pressure. Actually, it just adds to the delicious friction that's building up. He stands behind me, with his left leg on my shoulder, with his foot practically massaging my growing erection. His thigh is right next to my face and out of instinct, I kiss it very gently. 

_Tonight ima let it be fire_

_Tonight ima let you take me higher_

He swiftly takes his leg away and makes his way back to me. 

_Tonight baby we can get it on yeah, we can get it on yeah_

Boldly, he let's me stand up so he grinds on my front to me, while he says some parts of the song. "Do you like it boy I want-want-want What you want-want-want." With him grinding on me like this, he easily knocks me down so I'm sitting on the chair, and he is straddling my hips. I can't hold back, my hands rest on the skin above his lace panties, and just the feeling of his smooth skin on my hands arouses me even more.

_Give it to me baby like_

_boom boom boom_

He rises himself so that he's hovering ever so lightly above my cock that is restrained in tight jeans. His bouncy ass hits the beat with such accuracy, that I am impressed at how skilled he is. He practically thrusts into me 3 time along with the song, and while he does so, I can see the faint smile on his face. Was that always there? I don't know, but I want him to pound into me. He was teasing me with those thrusts and he knows it, that's why he's enjoying this so much. 

For the next verse he grinds himself on my thighs, and grazing over my hardened member every now and then. This experience is one of the best I've ever had with a strip club, RIvaille is the sex god I knew he was. He grabs at my hair, he moves his stomach which have such nice folds in them. He sways his hips from side to side, which have me teased like a dog. 

 

_Buckle up, ima give it to you stronger_

He thrusts directly into my penis when make me moan with intensity. 

_Hands up, we can go a little longer_

He takes my hands, and places them on his upper back, it's almost romantic if it weren't for what followed next. He thrusts into my dick longer, and kisses me. It was hot, steamy, and just what I needed. The kiss sends me over the edge, and I get into it deeply. 

_Tonight ima get a little crazy, get a little crazy,_

_baby_

I was so into the kiss that I almost didn't notice Rivaille paused his routine for the time being. I have no idea if this is normal, or just a small mistake, but I didn't mind. Instead of continuing in his sensual dance, he just grinded into me not bothering to be in sync with the song. But what broke us up was the end of the verse, he whispered so low and so deep, like a moan, 'baby, ohmygod'. Then kissed me and continued his routine. 

He circled around me for a while, behind me and using his arms to touch me. Resting his leg on my penis as I kiss his thigh while he moves his hip still. After that, on the last verse til the hook, he sat back on my lap, and we made out again. This kiss was needy, not desperate, but almost like an actual desire. It made me want to try to pleasure Rivaille as well, so I hugged his back, and sank into the kiss. I tried to follow along with his slight rhythm, even though ours didn't match up with the song. His fingers entangled themselves in my hair and pulled my head back and forth. His mouth was making me undone, I was almost a mess under his body. It was as if I was entranced, in a hypnotized state. And oh how empty I felt when he had to do the hook routine. 

_I like the way you touch me there_

This time, it was I who grinded into Rivaille. That earned me the sexiest sound I've ever heard in my life. 

_I like the way you pull my hair_

Almost as if we were thinking the same thing, he moved his fingers, and I brought my head closer to him. 

Then Rivaille said along with the song, "Baby if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no no". His eyes were looking at mine with this deep lust surrounding the both of us. 

At this point, I muttered, "fuck it." and was the first to kiss Rivaille this time. I was lucky he let me, but he still kept going with his dance though.

_I like when you tell me kiss it there_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

In these two lines have to be the sexiest seconds of my life. As we move our hips to the song, he thrusts into me in such a way that it leads me to believe he is actually turned on. I suck on his neck whilst we are still movie, and I notice he has a fully erect penis. In a moment of sheer stupidity and brilliance I make my way to Rivaille's ear, I whisper over the music, 

"I see you are enjoying this." 

Rivaille shows no sign of embarrassment or shame, instead he directs the shame onto me,

"Not as much as you, though." And he grinds into my clothed penis which makes me that much harder. 

"So, Rivaille, are you allowed to give, or receive sexual pleasure? Because if you can't give me a blowjob, I would be more than happy to provide one for you." 

"Well, I am not allowed neither of those things, and considering I don't know your name, I'm not sure I exactly want to give or receive oral pleasure." 

"Alright, I can respect that. But don't be shy if you change your mind." With those words, I kiss him again into another passionate spell. 

As the song ends, it is mostly the two of us making out, barely to the song now. Our own desires and instincts lead our bodies instead of the music. Rivaille is still dominating my being, but I, being a powerbottom, can get my own licks. Occasionally, I pick up on his tempo and thrust directly against him so that we are both grunting from the delicious friction it creates. His hand rests on my chest, while the other keeps leads my own hand to grasp his beautiful ass. He lets me use both hands to touch him, while he spins our tongues in a maddening kiss of lust. Both his hands are tangled in my hair as he deepens and spices the kiss. I have never thought a kiss could be so naughty, but here I am, begin immensely turned on by the contact of our mouths. 

When the song ends, we both stop our grinding, and continue kissing. It stopped being a lustful kiss as soon as the song ended too, now we just suck lightly on each other's lips, not one of us wants to let go. What a strange wonderful experience, having feelings for a person you've only known for the length of one song. He still sits on my lap, and whispers in my ear,

"So, this is weird, but if you do ever want that blowjob, because I want it, we should see each other at a cafe or something."

"Well Rivaille, if this was just any person, I would consider this a date."

"Well, I don't know your name, and until then, this won't be considered a date." 

"I have to admit, going on a date with you does not sound bat at all." 

"So, your name?'

"Eren Jeager. Hello, Rivaille." 

"My real name is Levi Ackerman, by the way. Nice meeting you Eren." 

He got up, and left my thighs which now feel strangely light, he tells me to record his number. 

"You got it?" 

"Yeah." 

Standing with his back towards me, about to open the curtain, in those glorious red panties, he turns around to me and says, 

"Eren Jeager, you better call me tomorrow. And then you will truly learn why I am the boldest." 

"I like the sound of that, you can expect I will call you." 

 

 

And with the swift open of the curtain, the world became real again. I feel as if I found something, and it went away with Levi. Could it be I have fallen in love? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also if you like dthis you should hear the song 'But It's Better If You Do' by Panic! At The Disco  
> I got a lot of ideas from the song and video heuheueheu


End file.
